


Jaljayo, Good Night

by cafeaulaitzu



Category: QCYN2, 青春有你2
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafeaulaitzu/pseuds/cafeaulaitzu
Summary: A one shot about Xu Ziyin and Dai Yanni's phone call after Ziyin's YY livestream.
Relationships: Dai Yanni/Xu Ziyin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Good Night, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> "You're the only one in my heart."
> 
> A/N: Congrats on 茵为有妮/ywyn for being #4 on the most favourite cp poll on twitter!!! MY OTP DESERVES THIS
> 
> Second chapter on this fic is the chinese version!

Right after her YY livestream ended, Xu Ziyin leaned her back against the back of the chair, sighing a little while closing her eyes to rest for a short while.

To be honest, having a livestream with her fans and playing along the line with them is fun and not tiring, but as her excitement died down, the tiredness crept into her body after a whole day of work.

"Ziyin, do you want to eat anything? I can help you to order food delivery to your house so that you'll be able to eat once you arrive at home," her manager asked caringly.

Xu Ziyin nodded. "I'm sorry to trouble you, but just a bento will be fine. Thank you."

After that, Xu Ziyin stood up to gather the papers of lyrics and instructions on the table, put her stuffs all into her bag and said thank you to the staffs that were helping her during the livestream by giving them the biscuits she brought before she left.

Xu Ziyin took her phone out from her pocket and skimmed through the brightened screen. There's no new messages.

All of a sudden, her heart dropped.

_Is she still busy with work? It's almost midnight._

"Let's go, it's quite late now, please rest as early as you can later. I'm so sorry to make you off work this late today," Xu Ziyin said to her manager apologetically.

"It's okay, this is helping you for your bright future. You're really talented, and it's worth it to be by your side for your future," her manager smiled at her warmly. "Sleep early once you're back, don't tire yourself out."

"I will."

After getting into her manager's car, Xu Ziyin tried to rest for a little before reaching home. At the mean time, she felt her phone in her hand vibrated for a few times, and it seemed like there were some new messages.

However, she didn't move, and not until she reached home and said goodbye to her manager only she looked at the new messages.

**Dai Yanni:** _Have you reached home yet? Get rest earlier, I know your livestream just ended not long ago, don't tire yourelf too much. Remember to eat your late dinner._

Xu Ziyin raised her brows. These messages didn't look like what Dai Yanni would normally send to her. No cute tone and emojis in her messages at all? _This is strange._

Xu Ziyin's fingers typed some words into the text box for a few times, only to delete them and type the same few words again. She really didn't know how to ask her girlfriend about what happened to her.

Just when she was feeling really helpless, her phone vibrated again and Xu Ziyin jumped in shock before realising that it was her food delivery that had arrived at her doorstep. 

She took her food and once again, back to the dining table, typing away but still not sure how to ask about it. It was like no matter how she phrased her words it would be weird and strange either way. 

_Is Dai Yanni mad at her? But what did she do...?_

At last, Xu Ziyin had no other choice but to call Dai Yanni.

"Jie jie*?"

As the one from the other side picked up the call, Xu Ziyin called Dai Yanni but she only gave a monotonous "mm" to her, and not starting to talk about her work in the day.

After a few seconds of silence, Xu Ziyin decided to go along her instincts to find out about Dai Yanni's mood. "...Jie jie are you mad?"

"No one's mad."

Hmm? The sour tone? Could it be?

Although Xu Ziyin has never had experiences in relationships before her and Dai Yanni, she _knew_ that Dai Yanni was being jealous right now. Look, Xu Ziyin could even smell the sourness from Dai Yanni's side.

"Jie jie is being jealous because I called Kong Xue Er during my livestream just now?" Xu Ziyin asked, a smile on her face as she ate her late dinner while waiting for Dai Yanni's reply.

"No," Dai Yanni didn't want to admit it. She's the one who should be more mature between the two of them, but here she was, getting jealous because of Xu Ziyin calling Kong Xue Er during her livestream. How is this even possible?

After swallowing her mouthful of rice, Xu Ziyin said, "Yanni I know you were busy having a photoshoot during my livestream, I can't possibly disturb you, right? Also, I've been calling you multiple times a day everyday because we couldn't meet each other frequently, in contrast to calling Kong Xue Er, which is only the first time after we left Guangzhou."

Dai Yanni suddenly laughed because of her little jealousy. Her girlfriend is the only Xu Laoshi** in the world, and also _the_ Xu Ziyin who takes care of her the most.

"But you haven't called me today before this, so I got a little...jealous," the word "jealous" was said really quietly by Dai Yanni.

"Dai Yanni," Xu Ziyin called for Dai Yanni in her low yet calm voice.

"Hmm?"

"You're the only one in my heart."

Xu Laoshi's cheek was burning hot and getting red like a wild bushfire. This is her way of saying "I love you", and she hoped that Dai Yanni would understand what she meant.

Dai Yanni laughed, "I know. I love you, Xu Ziyin."

Xu Ziyin smiled a little upon Dai Yanni's response, "I...love you too."

The four words were spoken very lightly, as though Dai Yanni would miss it if she wasn't paying attention to Ziyin's voice. It's low, calm and warm, although spoken through a very light voice, it still made Dai Yanni feel warm and safe.

It's her Xu Ziyin.

Although Xu Ziyin couldn't see her expression right now, Dai Yanni still smiled really sweetly.

Dai Yanni then started to talk about her whole day at work, with a smile plastered across her face, occasionally complaining that she didn't have much time to rest, but Xu Ziyin knew that Dai Yanni loves her job nonetheless.

And Xu Ziyin ate her dinner with a smile on her face too, while listening to Dai Yanni talking about her day.

"Yanni."

"Yeah?" Dai Yanni just finished her day about the photoshoot at night, and she was a little confused about why Xu Ziyin called her name suddenly.

"Do you have time on Saturday?" Xu Ziyin asked, as she was forming a plan in her mind.

Dai Yanni tilted her head to recall for her schedule. "Let me think...I don't think I have anything in the afternoon, why?"

"Let's go eat hotpot. And..." Xu Ziyin stopped for a while, a little shy when she said, "I want to make a vlog of us eating hotpot together."

Dai Yanni couldn't stop herself and gave out a hearty laugh. "Xu Laoshi, are you...trying to show the whole world that I'm yours?"

"Well, who was the one who got jealous just now?" Xu Ziyin mocked Dai Yanni jokingly.

Dai Yanni suddenly choked on her own saliva and coughed nonstop when she heard Xu Ziyin's words. Her face getting redder by the seconds. "Can we just pretend that didn't happen?"

"Nope, you're too cute just now."

It was really rare for Xu Ziyin to actually call her cute, so Dai Yanni transformed from being a gentle, warm big sister to a girl who's blushing a lot.

"Alright, you better stop talking, or else," she said while being shy and pretended to be a little angry.

Xu Ziyin laughed for quite some time before stopping and said, "Alright, I'll stop teasing you. Jie jie go to sleep now, I've already eaten my dinner and I need to go to shower and sleep."

"But I still don't want to stop talking to you," Dai Yanni said while she pouted unconsciously, although Xu Ziyin couldn't see her.

"I'll text you when I prepare to sleep, and if you haven't slept by then, we'll talk for a while more. But you've already worked for the whole day, so you should sleep, you don't have to wait for me," Xu Ziyin said as she brought her fresh clothes into her bathroom, and as she saw her own reflection on the mirror, she realised she was speaking to Dai Yanni all the while with a gentle smile on her face.

"Hmm...okay, I'll call you tomorrow morning. Goodnight, love you," Dai Yanni's tone sounded tired as she spoke, but her "goodnight, love you" still warmed Xu Ziyin's heart.

"Okay, goodnight, sweet dreams. 잘 자요."

The last goodnight was in Korean, and Xu Ziyin only cut off the call when she heard Dai Yanni's sleepy hum.

_Goodnight, sweet dreams, my Yanni._

* Jie jie: big sister in chinese

** Laoshi: teacher in chinese


	2. 茵为有妮 小甜饼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 短打 小学生文笔 还请大家凑合着看
> 
> 人物可能有点ooc
> 
> 下面正文

刚刚结束YY直播的徐紫茵呼了一口气，背靠着椅背闭眼休息一下。

说真的，其实和粉丝一起直播玩儿的过程并不累反而很开心，但是整天的工作下来还是在兴奋感消退时让疲惫爬上了身体。

“紫茵，要吃点什么吗？我可以帮你点个外卖送去你家，等会你到家的时候就可以吃了。”经纪人在一旁关怀地问道。

徐紫茵点了点头。“麻烦你了，随便点个盒饭就行。谢谢你。”

说完，徐紫茵就站起身把桌上的纸张收了收，将自己的东西放进包里后，对着四周的工作人员道谢，再送上自己带来的小饼干表示谢意后才离开。

徐紫茵拿出手机随意扫了一眼。没有新的信息。

心里仿佛有什么东西瞬间掉落谷底。

她还在忙着吗？都已经快午夜了。

“走吧，已经很迟了，待会你也早点休息。不好意思啊，今天下班有点迟。”徐紫茵抱歉地对经纪人说道。

“没关系，这不是为你的未来铺路嘛，你这么有才华，是应该陪你这么熬的。”经纪人温暖地对徐紫茵笑了笑说。“你回去了也早点睡觉，不要累坏了身体。”

“知道了。”

徐紫茵坐上经纪人的车就稍微休息了一下。回家途中感觉到揣在手里的手机震动了几下，似乎是有几条新的信息。

不过她却没有动，直到回到家、和经纪人道别之后才在进了屋里看手机。

戴燕妮：到家了吗？早点休息，我知道你刚刚才结束直播，别太累了。记得吃晚饭。

徐紫茵挑了挑眉。这些信息的语气不像戴燕妮平时的语气啊。完全没有撒娇的语气？奇了怪了。

徐紫茵的手指在键盘上反复敲打了一两句话，可又删了，然后咱的徐老师苦着脸不知道该怎么问自己女友怎么了。

正苦恼着的时候，手机再次传来了震动，徐紫茵打了个激灵跳了起来才发现到是外卖到了，这才感觉到自己还没吃晚饭。

领了外卖坐在餐桌前又对着手机敲敲打打了一阵，似乎怎么问都觉得好像怪怪的，戴燕妮是生气了？但自己做了什么啊……

徐紫茵认命，索性打了电话给戴燕妮。

“姐姐？”

电话接通的时候徐紫茵叫了戴燕妮，而对方只是“嗯”了一声，不像平常那样开始说起她一天的行程。

过了几秒的沉默，直男徐老师打算随着自己的直觉去试探戴燕妮的心情。“……姐姐生气了？”

“谁生气了。”

嗯？这酸溜溜的语气？难道是？

徐紫茵这枚万年直女再怎么没经历过爱情也知道戴燕妮是吃醋了。看，那醋味都从电话那一端传来自己这一端了。

“姐姐因为我在直播打电话给孔雪儿，吃醋了？”徐紫茵含着笑问道，一面吃着盒饭一面等着戴燕妮的回答。

“才没有呢。”戴燕妮仍旧不肯承认。开玩笑，自己明明是比较成熟的那一个，怎么这么容易吃醋？

徐紫吃完自己那一口盒饭才说，“燕妮我知道你刚才在我直播的时候在忙着拍摄杂志，总不能打扰你吧？话说回来了，每天都打给你好几次呢，打给孔雪儿也不就是出厂后的第一次嘛？”

戴燕妮被自己小小的吃醋给逗笑了。自家年下可是全世界唯一的徐老师，而且是最照顾自己的那个徐紫茵啊。

“可今天你在这之前也还没打给我嘛，忍不住就有点……吃醋了。”吃醋两个字说得很小声。戴燕妮委屈巴巴地说。

“戴燕妮。”徐紫茵用着她沉稳的声线叫她。

“嗯？”

“我的心里只有你一个啊。”

徐老师的脸颊烧红。这是她说“我爱你”的方式，只希望戴燕妮能理解她的话语。

戴燕妮噗哧一声笑了。“知道啦，我爱你呀徐紫茵。”

徐紫茵轻笑了声，“我……也爱你。”

那四个字的声音轻得仿佛只要戴燕妮稍不留神就会听不见。低低的、沉稳的声音，就算只是轻声说的一句话，也让戴燕妮有了安全感。

是她的，徐紫茵啊。

虽然徐紫茵看不见，但是戴燕妮的嘴角还是勾起了，甜甜的笑了。

戴燕妮勾着唇笑着说了自己一天下来的工作，偶尔忍不住抱怨没有时间休息，但徐紫茵知道戴燕妮还是很喜欢她的工作。

徐紫茵也就这样边淡笑着边吃着自己的盒饭边听着戴燕妮说的话。

“燕妮。”

“嗯？”戴燕妮说的正好告一段落了，有点疑惑为什么徐紫茵突然叫住她。

“星期六有空吗？”徐紫茵问，心里打着算盘。

戴燕妮偏头想想。“我想想啊……下午应该没工作，怎么了？”

“我们一起出去吃火锅吧。然后……”徐紫茵顿了下，有点不好意思地说，“然后我想拍个我们一起吃火锅的vlog。”

戴燕妮忍不住笑了，“徐老师这是……想要宣誓主权？”

“不知道刚才是谁在吃醋的呢？”徐紫茵带着好笑的语气怼道。

戴燕妮噎住了自己的口水，猛地咳个不停。她的脸颊本能地烧红。“刚才的事情不能装作没发生过吗？”

“不行，姐姐刚才好可爱。”

难得会听见徐紫茵说自己可爱，戴燕妮突然从温柔御姐变成了害羞的少女。

她羞恼地说：“行了你别说话了。”

徐紫茵大笑了很久才缓过气说，“好了，不逗你啦，姐姐快去睡吧，我已经吃饱了要去洗个澡睡觉了。”

“可是我还不想挂电话。”戴燕妮撒娇着说。

“等会我准备睡觉时再发信息给你吧，如果你还没睡我们再聊。不过姐姐你也累了一天了，你还是先睡吧，不用等我。”徐紫茵拿着换洗衣物边说边走进浴室里，抬头看镜子时看见自己的脸上带着宠溺的笑容说着话。

“嗯……好吧，明天早上我再打给你哦。爱你，晚安。”戴燕妮的声音听起来也确实困了，但那句“爱你，晚安”还是让徐紫茵觉得心动而温暖。

“嗯，晚安，好梦。잘 자요。”

最后一句晚安是用韩文说出的，徐紫茵听见戴燕妮用困意颇重的鼻音嗯了一声才挂了电话。

晚安，好梦，我的燕妮。


End file.
